The Little Mermaid
by idontevenlikefruit
Summary: The characters and plot are not my own. I just smushed them together. John as Erric Anna as Ariel rson as King Triton and Vera as Ursula. Please review and check out the cover art. It's worth a laugh.


Far beneath the ocean waves, in the land of the merpeople, lived a lovely young mermaid named Anna. Her home was an undersea palace. Although it was quite magnificent, she hardly ever spent time there. She preferred to go exploring with her little friend Gwen, the fish.

Anna loved to collect objects from the world above the sea. She and Gwen would swim in and out of sunken ships, picking up whatever caught their fancy.

Anna's father King Carson, ruled the undersea kingdom. He was very proud of Anna's many talents, especially her beautiful singing voice. He had arranged to give a special concert to show his daughters wonderful gift to all the merfolk.

Anna's sisters sang to begin the concert. Then they sang a special song to introduce Anna.

But Anna wasn't there!

King Carson was not happy. How could Anna have forgotten to show up for her own concert?

As usual, Anna was off exploring. She had found a sunken ship to play in and had forgotten all about the concert. By the time she returned back to the castle, the guests had left. King Carson was so angery he ordered Ethel, a crab who was his court composer, to follow Anna and to keep her out I trouble.

Later that day, Anna slipped away again, with Ethel following close behind. She hadn't gone far when a huge shadow darkened the waters above.

"It's a ship!" She gasped with delight.

Anna swam to the surface to get a closer look. There were humans on board! One of them was very handson. Anna heard the others call him Prince John.

But as Anna watched, a suden storm took them all by surprise. To her horror, the ship began to sink. Most of the people on board were able to climb safely into a life boat. But the handson prince was hit by a falling spar and thrown into the churning water.

Anna knew that humans could not live under the sea. She had to save the unconscious prince. There was no time to lose!

She darted through the waves to the prince, a her friend Daisy, a nosey bird, watched anxiously.

Using all her strength, Anna dragged the prince to shore. Daisy was waiting for them. The silly bird put her ear close to Johns boot!

"Sorry, Anna, I can't make out a heartbeat." Daisy said sadly.

Anna placed her hand on the prince's chest.

"Oh, he is breathing, Daisy!" She cried with glee.

She was so happy that she began to sing to the prince. At the sound of Anna's lovely voice, John's eyelids began to flutter.

"He's going to be alright," Anna said greatfully. "Now I'd better get back home before father finds out I left."

When the prince opened his eyes, all he saw was his faithful dog, Robert, running up to him.

Anna returned home, but she couldn't forget the human prince. As she sat thinking about him, two evil eels named Borrow and O'Brian watched her with their cunning eyes.

"Come with us," they coaxed sweetly. "We know someone who can help you."

Anna followed the slippery eels. Before she knew it, she was inside the deep, dark cave of Vera, the Sea Witch!

Vera knew how much Anna missed john. She told the young mermaid that she could her lip her - for a price!

"I will make you human so you can visit your Prince," Vera said. "But you must get him to fall in love and kiss you before the sun sets on the third day. If you fail, you will turn back into a mermaid and return to the sea as my slave!"

Then Vera laughed wickedly.

"Oh, and one more thing. You must leave your voice with me!"

Poor Anna! She would have done anything to see the prince again. So she signed the agreement! Then the evil witch locked Anna's beautiful voice inside a magic seashell that she then placed around her neck.

Gwen and Wthel watched in amazement as VerA's magic powers changed Anna into a human girl. Suddenly Anna could no longer live underwater. Luckily, her two friends rushed her up to the surface so she could breath.

Vera cackled with glee. She intended to make sure Anna did not get that kiss.

Once Anna was safe on the beach, Daisy said, "there's something different about you, Anna. I just can't put my foot on it."

Anna showed him her two legs. She wanted to tell Daisy what had happened. But since Vera had taken her voice, Ethel had to explain.  
"You can do it". said Daisy "just watch me."

Ethel shook her head in disbelief

"How am I going to tell the king about this?" He wondered.

Meanwhile, John had not forgotten about the girl who saved his life. Although the had not seen her, he had fallen in love with her wonderful voice. John would have given his entire kingdom to find her! Then, as he was walking with Robert, he saw Anna on the beach.

"Have we met before?" John asked, his heart skipping a beat.

But his hopes were soon dashed when he found that Anna could not speak.

"She can't be the one." He thought.

Still, the prince felt sorry for Anna, do he brought her to the castle. His Aunt found her a nice dress to wear, and fed her.

The next day John took Anna for a coach ride through his kingdom.

"She's so lovely," John thought to himself. "Of only she were the girl that I've been searching for!"

The day after the coach ride, the prince took Anna for a boat ride.

"There isn't much time." Though Anna. "If he doesn't kiss me soon, I will become Vera's slave."

Although Anna didn't know it John was falling in love with her and was just about to kiss her.

But he couldn't because Borrow and O'Brian had been watching them. They tipped the boat over and sent the pair into the water before Anna could get her kiss!

Vera had been watching the couple in her magic bubble. She decided to trick John so Anna would never get her kiss. The sea witch transformed herself into a beautiful girl.

The next night, as Vera walked along the beach, the sound of Anna's beautiful voice filled the air. John could hardly believe his ears! The girl who saved him had finally come back to him.

Quickly the sea witch put a spell on John, and he decided to marry her right away.

Vera's horrible trick had worked. She and John were to be married on his ship the very next evening.

In her cabin, Vera laughed as she liked at her true reflection. Luckily, Daisy saw Vera's real reflection, too.

Daisy and Gwen rushed off to find Anna and tell her all about the sea witch and her latest trick.

"Don't worry, Anna. Well help you!" Said Daisy, as Gwen pulled her to the ship. Then Daisy flew over the ship to get a better view.

With the help of sea lions, pelicans, and other birds, Daisy stopped the wedding. As Anna climbed over the side of the ship, the birds tore at Vera's clothing, and pulled her hair.

The magic sea she'll fell from her neck. It broke and Anna's voice was returned to her instantly. Anna called out to warn the prince.

Then John knew he had been tricked. But time had run out. The sun had started to set, and Anna was already turning back into a mermaid.

"You belong to me now!" Gloated Vera, who had turned back into her self.

She grabbed Anna and slithered back into the sea.

But John was not about to let Anna slip away again. Grabbing a harpoon, he dived into the sea and hurled it at the sea witch.

That made Vera more angry that anything. She transformed herself into a huge monstrousness form of herself. She then tried to crush poor Anna and the prince with her large black tentacles.

John clutched the little mermaid to him, trying to protect her from the witches furry.

John knew he had to do something, and fast. Climbing aboard a ship that Vera's angry thrashing had raised from the bottom of the sea. He grabbed the wheel. Then aimed the ships prow at Vera and sailed full speed ahead. As the boat struck the evil witch, she let out a terrible scream and shrunk to her normal size. As she died she sunk to the bottom of the sea.

Everyone was glad that the sea witch was gone, but Anna was still unhappy. Even king Carson could see that his daughter was truly in love. So, using his own magic powers, he granted his daughters wish, and turned Anna into a human again.

King Carson watched as John and Anna walked back to the castle.

"I'm going to miss her." Said king Carson looking down at Gwen, Ethel, and Daisy.

Just then he herd a splashing noise and felt Anna's arms wrap around him.

"Thank you so much daddy!" Anna said into the kings shoulder.

They broke apart and King Carson cupped his daughters cheek.

"As long as I still get to see you it will all be fine." Said KIng Carson warmly.

Just then he saw John wadding in the water also.

"Don't worry, sir. I promised Anna that she would see her family often."

A few years later John and Anna were married in on a boat in the middle of the sea so both Anna's met family, and Johns human family could witness the splendid event.


End file.
